


Let you down.

by type_here



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights out, everyone back to their bunks.  The place is dead quiet and we’re left each to our own again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let you down.

Lights out, everyone back to their bunks. The place is dead quiet and we’re left each to our own again. 

Alone.

I used to be alone. Hell, a string of terrible ideas and decisions made alone are what led me all the way up here. 

I look up to the ceiling and I wonder. I know you’re there, you always are. I thought… I don’t know honestly what I thought back then. I thought you knew you could tell me everything.

Eh… I was wrong. Just another mistake, just another assumption. Maybe you’re right, maybe it’s something I couldn’t understand back then, maybe it’s still something I won’t understand with you being who you are.

I do, however, understand broken. 

I… I wish I had someone to patch me up the way she did with you. Despite how everything could go wrong, I  
… I can’t and I won’t take that away from you. Too many things been taken from the both of us already… 

It’s just... I wish I could be less broken too.

“Officer Eiffel?”

“Goodnight Hera.”

I know you see me turn around, close the light and ignore you.

It really hurts but maybe it's better that way.


End file.
